Henshin Onsa
The Henshin Onsa (変 身 音叉, lit. "Transformation Tuning Fork") is a transformation device resembling a tuning fork. It is the most commonly used transformation device among the Oni Kamen Riders of the organization Takeshi, usually those whose arsenal revolves around the percussion. It is said to be the simplest of all transformation devices to make, yet has the capability to unlock the greatest power within all Oni that use it. It has two forms: 'cellphone mode' and 'tuning fork mode'. While in the form of a cellphone mode, its Oni's face can not be shown, and the two prongs should be flipping out to reveal it. Furthermore, the Oni symbol is at the end of the holder, and the device is placed on the right side of the belt. Functionality There are several functions on Henshin Onsa: *An Oni's transformation device, especially for percussion-type Oni. There is also another type of Oni that uses this device to transform. *It can convert Disk Animals to 'animal mode'. Onsa needs to be knocked on Disk Animal which is still in the 'disc mode'. The soundwave turns the Animal Disk into colored, straight into the 'animal mode' after being released. *Onsa can also playback the sound or video data collected by the Disk Animals. *The design is like a mobile phone, where Oni needs to open it just like that electronic device when using it, it also has a kind of ringtones that will ring when Disk Animals returns from its investigation. *It also has a function to call Disk Animals without waiting for their return. Oni needs to 'open it', tapping it, lifting it to the forehead, then pointing to the direction where the Disk Animal is released (example: sky for Akane Taka, water surface for Kihada Gani, etc.). Next, Oni made an interesting signal twice. *During the events of the movie, the earlier model of Onsa was used by all Oni and possessed a katana mode called the Meitou - Onsaken (鳴 刀 · 音叉 剣 Meitō - Onsaken, lit. "Echo Sword: Tuning Fork Sword"). How to Use Transformation to Oni form To change to Oni form, Oni who uses this device needs to 'opening' Onsa like a cell phone, convert it to a 'tuning fork mode'. Then, this device blade will be tapped (or vented) on any hard surface, and will produce a special sound wave, then lifted precisely toward the user's forehead, forming a small Oni face. Upon completion of the transformation, Henshin Onsa will be restored to the right of the belt. Henshin Onsa's Users Hibiki= The Henshin Onsa - Onkaku (変 身 音叉 · 音 角, lit. "Transformation Tuning Fork: Sound Angle") is a transformation device owned by Kamen Rider Hibiki. Its Oni's face part is golden, as well as the tip of its handle, which is black, and an ordinary blades. Onsa_hibiki01.jpg|Hibiki's Henshin Onsa. |-| Asumu= Asumu Adachi owns Henshin Onsa himself in Hyper Battle Videos. Unspecified, its design is the same as Hibiki's Onsa. However, the resulting sound waves are quite different from other Onsa, which are white. Used to transform into Oni (Hibiki) form. |-| Danki= Kamen Rider Danki uses his Henshin Onsa to transform into Oni form as well for other uses. Unspecified, the blade connectors and the handle are blue, Oni's face and the end of the holder are gold, and an ordinary blades. Danki-henshin.jpg|Danki's Henshin Onsa. |-| Eiki= Kamen Rider Eiki uses his Henshin Onsa to transform into Oni form as well for other uses. Unspecified, his design is just like Onsa belongs to Hibiki. Eiki-henshin.jpg|Eiki's Henshin Onsa. |-| Gouki= Kamen Rider Gouki uses his Henshin Onsa to transform into Oni form as well for other uses. Unspecified, it only appears in its official image. Based on silver-colored Oni's face on his forehead, it is said that Oni's face on his Onsa also has such a color. Other Henshin Onsas There are several different Henshin Onsa in Midori Takizawa's laboratories. It does not revealed who uses it, nor whether the device is a prototype version or not. The Onsa used by Midori (when turning on Shikigami paper) is very different from existing Onsa, it may have no function to transform the user into Oni form. OnsaTakeshi1.jpg OnsaTakeshi2.jpg OnsaTakeshi3.jpg OnsaMidori.jpg|Midori's Onsa. Gallery HenshinOnsaConcept.jpg|Henshin Onsa's concept design. MeitoOnsakenConcept.jpg|Onsaken's concept design. Notes *Henshin Onsa is the first transformation device for Heisei Rider series that is not in the belt form, where it used its main Rider, Hitoshi Hidaka/Kamen Rider Hibiki to turn into Oni. Category:Transformation Gear Category:Arsenal (Hibiki)